Simon Trotter and the pebble of Philosophy
by JMS135
Summary: Simon Trotter thinks he is an ordinary boy. He lives with his Relatives the Dursleys who make him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. then he starts receiving mysterious letters and his life is changed forever. He was enrolled into a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The reason is: Simon Trotter is a wizard. (The chipmunks and chippettes are human in this story).
1. The vanishing glass

**hello everyone, here I have once again another alvin and the chipmunk story, I just love the chipmunks, this is my story based off the harry potter series, this first one is based off Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone, here it is, enjoy.  
><strong>

_Cast  
>Simon Seville-Simon Trotter (based off harry potter)<br>Alvin Seville- Alvin Measily (based off Ron weasily)  
>Brittany SevilleMiller- Brittany Greames (Based off Herminie Granger)  
>Theodore Seville- Theodore LongBottom (Based off Neville longbottom)<br>Jeanette Seville/Miller- Jeanette Hartgold ( based off Luna Lovegood)  
>Eleanor SevilleMiller- Ellie Measily (Based off Ginny Weasily)  
>Ryan Edwards- Ryan Malfoy (Based off Draco Malfoy)<br>Xander and Jeremy (Based off Crabbe and Goyle)  
>Nathan (From the wolfman film of Alvin and the Chipmunks) will be played as Seamus<br>Dave Seville- David Mumblecore (Based off Albus Dumbledore)  
>Lawrence Talbot- Servirus Talbot (Based off Servirus snape)<br>"uncle" Harry- Lord Boyard (Based off Lord Voldemort)  
>Beatrice Miller-Beatrice Millerigal (Based off Professor Magonigal)<br>Toby Seville- Toblid (Based off Hagrid)  
>Wayne Dursley- (Based off Vernom Dursley)<br>Sapphire Dursley- (Based off Petunia Dursley)  
>Rodger Dursley- (Based off Dudley Dursley)<em>

Simon Trotter woke up from the knocking his aunt Sapphire is making to wake him up.

" GET UP, NOW", said the horse face Sapphire as she then went in the kitchen.

what has happened was Simon's parents Vinny and Pauly trotter died for an unknown reason, ever since then as he was a baby he was placed under the Dursley's doorstep in 4 Pivertt Drive. for his entire life he had been stuck with a scar shape of a lightning bolt Simon thought the Dursley's will treat him nicely but since he was living here for almost 12 years they weren't. the only place they let him sleep in was the cupboard under the staircase of the house. he exited the cupboard when he felt a hand shove him back in, it was his cousin Rodger.

Simon Rubbed his head and went out the cupboard and into the kitchen as his uncle Wayne and Aunt Sapphire are wishing Rodger a happy birthday. as Simon was making some breakfast for the family Rodger saw his presents on the floor.

" how many are there", said Rodger.

" 26, counted them myself", said Wayne.

" WHAT, ARE YOU SERIOUS, LAST YEAR I HAD 27", said Rodger.

" well most of them are big", said Wayne.

" I DON'T CARE HOW BIG THEY ARE", complained Rodger.

" calm down Rodger, once we are out we can buy 2 new presents", said Sapphire.

" where are we going anyway", said Rodger.

" to the zoo, I here there was going to be a new aquarium we should go there", said Sapphire.

" unfortunately Miss figg's leg was broken", said Wayne.

" so she can't take care of him", said Sapphire pointing at Simon.

Every year on Rodgers birthday his parents take him out somewhere like the cinema, waterpark or a store known as taco bell and every year Simon was always left behind with Miss fig a mad old lady living next door in a creepy house.

" now what", said Sapphire furious thinking Simon might go with them.

" we could call my sister aunt Robin", said Wayne.

" she hates the boy", said Sapphire.

they often spoke about Simon as though he wasn't there and also as though he was a filthy piece of scum they thought.

" what about your old friend Yvonne", said Wayne.

" on a 2 and a half week holiday to Singapore", said Sapphire.

" you can always leave me here", said Simon hopefully he has a chance to watch the TV or go on Rodgers computer or sneak into some biscuits.

" so we can come back seeing the house destroyed no way", Glared Sapphire but then she sighed.

" I guess this is our only choice, we take him with us...and leave him in the car", said Sapphire.

" I just bought that car a month ago, I won't have him sit in it alone", said Wayne.

" do we have to bring him with us", whined Rodger. " he will just spoil everything".

" trust me Rodgie, we won't let that happen", said Sapphire.

* * *

><p>Sapphire and Rodger hopped in the car and just as Simon was about to go in Wayne went to him.<p>

" I am warning you now boy, any funny business and you will be in that cupboard for until Christmas, now get in", warned Wayne threateningly.

* * *

><p>the Dursleys and Simon are in the reptile house at the zoo. they were looking at a Brazilian Boa.<p>

" Make it move", said Rodger tired of looking at the snake lying there doing nothing.

" he's asleep so why bother", said Simon.

" the snake is boring", said Rodger as he left the snake tanks while Sapphire is looking at other animals and Wayne was at a bench doing Sudoku.

Simon then spoke to the snake.

" sorry about him, he doesn't understand what it is like lying there day after day watching people press their ugly faces at you", said Simon.

then the snake woke up and winked at him.

Simon gasped. " can you hear me", the snake nodded.

" I never talked to a snake before, do you talk to people often", said Simon, the snake just shook his head as like he was saying no.

" your from Brazil aren't you, what is it like their, do you miss your family", said Simon. then the snake showed Simon a sign saying.

**BRED IN CAPTIVITY.**

" that is me as well, I never new my parents either", said Simon.

" MUM DAD COME QUICK YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING, out of the way you", shouted Rodger as he shoved Simon out of the way and leaned into the glass tank.

Simon gave a quick sharp glare at Rodger then suddenly then glass Rodger was leaning on vanished and Rodger fell in the tank, then the snake slid out.

" thanks", the snake hissed at Simon.

" any time", said Simon then the snake slid his way out of the house.

Rodger was all wet but as he got out the glass reappeared so he was trapped.

He shouted for help and then his parents came, after looking at Rodger trapped in the glass tank Sapphire fainted, Simon just chuckled at what was happening then Wayne just glared at him knowing Simon had something to do with this.

* * *

><p>Sapphire wrapped Rodger in towels and sent him inside the house that afternoon, Wayne just grabbed Simon by the hair as he was sent in the house.<p>

" what happened", said Wayne.

" I don't know, one minute the glass was there and now it was gone it was like magic", said Simon. Wayne then through Simon in the cupboard and Shouted.

" THERES NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC", he shouted as he slammed the door.

**well, that was the first chapter.**

**the story is a parody of Harry potter and the Philosophers stone. also to let you know the chipmunks and chippettes won't be related to each other as this is a parody. until next time I see you**

**GET REVIEWING. **


	2. The mysterious letters

**hello again, I am back, and I got a review from someone saying about the pairings in the cast, this story is a Simonette/Alvittney/Theonor story so there won't be any mixed couples in this story to those who are a mixed couples fan. anyway here's the second chapter, Enjoy.**

once the summer holiday's began Simon left his cupboard and went into the kitchen, after he had his breakfast he was told to get the mail, he left the kitchen and that Monday Morning a saw the five letters slip through the letter hole at the front door. he lifted the five letters, one was a note from Robin, one was a bill, one was an advert, one was a letter from Wayne's boss at work and one was a letter and surprisingly it was for Simon.

he took a look at the note seeing if it was a mistake, he looked at the cover.

_Mr S Trotter_  
><em>The Cupboard under the Stairs<em>  
><em>4 Privet Drive<em>  
><em>Little Whinging<em>  
><em>Surrey<em>

Simon saw a purple seal wax when he turned the envelope around and saw a H in the centre and saw at the corners of the wax four animals, a Dragon, a Bird, a Wolf, and a Snake. he went back in the kitchen, gave the other letters to Wayne. and kept the letter he had to himself.

" oh Robin is ill today, she ate a funny whelk", spoke Wayne.

and just as Simon was about to open the letter Rodger came and took it off his hands.

" MUM, DAD, SIMON HAS GOT A LETTER", said Rodger giving Wayne the envelope.

" THAT'S MINE GIVE IT BACK", shouted Simon.

Wayne just sneered " who would be writing to you", he said then he took a look at the envelope and was shocked.

* * *

><p>Wayne destroyed the letter just as Simon was about to read it, Wayne decided to instead of having Simon sleep in the cupboard since he is growing up in it he decided to let Simon sleep in Rodger old Bedroom as Rodger got himself a new bedroom.<p>

as Tuesday came three letter slipped in the letter box. Wayne destroyed them as all three of them are to Simon and he decided to drill a piece of wood on the box to keep any letters from coming in. he was now hoping no more letters will show up.

a couple of days later Thursday Wayne came back from work and after he threw his MacDonald's rubbish in the bin and before he was about to open the door 18 letters that are obviously from Simon fell on his head.

that night at the fireplace Wayne just chuckled as he placed each letter in the fire as he decided to use it for kindling.

* * *

><p>three days later it was Sunday.<p>

" finally, it is Sunday", said Wayne and he continued, " even though Rodger you think that day is horrible because you had to go to school the next day, even though I agree, but for once I think we should say Sunday is the greatest day of this week, do you why Rodger", Rodger just shrugged.

" is it because there are no post on Sundays", said Simon.

" right you are, no post, not even one letter", said Wayne as he chuckled and drank his celebration coffee.

Then suddenly an envelope shot out from the fireplace and landed on Wayne.

" was that a letter", said Wayne.

Then suddenly a whole bunch of letter came flying out of the fireplace and it looked like there were 50. even another lot went out breaking the wood from the letter box sending more letters in the house. Rodger and Sapphire scream as they were in a pool of envelopes and Simon jumped up trying to get one, he managed to get one of them and ran out the kitchen with Wayne chasing after him.

Simon was about to head for the stairs when Wayne picked him up causing him to drop the letter.

" LET GO OF ME, THERE MY LETTERS", said Simon struggling from Wayne's grip stopping him from grabbing any more letters.

" THAT'S IT, WE ARE GOING FAR AWAY SO THEY WON'T FIND US", shouted Wayne.

" Daddy's gone made, hasn't he mum", said Rodger as more envelopes came in flooding half of the house.

**so what do you think, sorry if it is short, I hope you enjoyed it, I have more coming soon. until next time**

**GET REVIEWING**


	3. You're a wizard

**hello again, I am back, and Chapter 3 is on the way I have placed it here, there and everywhere. and I hope you enjoy this one.**

The Dursley's and Simon were on the road in a car. they were finding some place to stay for the rest of the summer so the people sending in them letters won't find them.

they were at a beach were they rented a lighthouse were they will stay for almost the end of summer, tomorrow is Simon's Birthday.

it was night, Sapphire and Wayne are at the top deck of the lighthouse in the only bed of the house asleep. and they said that Rodger and Simon sleep in the bottom deck where there is a couch and Rodger sleeps on the couch leaving Simon to sleep on the floor. it was 11:59pm just 45 seconds left and it will be his birthday, he will turn 13, he will be a teenager. he grabbed a texture and a piece of paper, he drew what looked like a birthday cake and drew 13 line on top and they look like the candles. he checked the time as it shows he has 10 seconds left until his birthday. he made a wish.

" I wish someone got me out of here", whispered Simon and once the clock strikes 12 he said.

" happy birthday Simon", and he blew on the paper like he was blowing the candles out on the cake.

then suddenly.

BOOM

the front door of the lighthouse was banging. this woke the four up Wayne and Sapphire came downstairs with Wayne holding a riffle, Rodger sat with his arms around his legs shaking and Simon hid behind a cupboard then the front door slammed open and a big man with a black beard and long black hair entered the house.

" YOU ARE BREAKING AN ENTRY, I DEMAND YOU LEAVE THIS PLACE AT ONCE", said Wayne pointing the riffle at the giant.

the giant just went to the giant and said " Button up Dursley you great prune", as he bent the riffle into a knot like it was made of rubber.

" now where is Simon trotter", he said.

Rodger jut pointed at the cupboard to where Simon was hiding.

The giant just smiled an went to Simon.

" been a long time I had you, you were just a baby, you look like your father but you got your Mothers eyes", said The giant. then he pulled something out of his pocket, it was a paper box, he gave it to Simon and Simon opened the box to see what is in it, and it is revealed to be a chocolate cake with chocolate whipped cream on it and on the brown icing on top, there white icing make the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIMON.

" thank you", said Simon.

" not everyday a teenager begins as a teenager turning 13 now is it", said the giant as he then sat down on the couch and with pink umbrella he shot out sparks off flames out of the tip of the umbrella and it landed in the fireplace causing it to light up.

Simon placed the cake on a bench and went to the giant.

" not to be rude but, who are you", said Simon.

" I am Rubeus Toblid, keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts, unless you know a lot about Hogwarts", said Toblid.

" no, I don't know anything about it", said Simon.

Toblid just glared at the Dursleys.

" so they didn't tell you", said Toblid pointing at the Dursley's.

" tell me what", said Simon.

" you're a Wizard Simon", said Toblid.

Simon's eye widened. " I'm a what", he said.

" a wizard, and a thumping good one, that's where even your parents are too", said Toblid.

" wait, this must be a misunderstanding, I can't be a wizard, I am just Simon", said 'Just' Simon.

" well 'Just Simon', did you make anything happen that you couldn't explain, whether you are angry or scared", said Toblid.

" Don't know", said Simon. then Toblid empty out his pocket and pulled out an envelope and gave it to Simon, Simon opened the envelope and read it.

_Dear Mr Trotter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a spot at Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. Term begins at 1st of September this year. we await your reply no longer than the end of July._

_Yours sincerely_

_Beatrice Millerigal  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

" you will not be going", said Wayne stepping up. " we swore when we took him in we would put a stop to this rubbish".

" you knew, all this time you knew and you never told me", said Simon.

Then sapphire stepped in.

" of course we knew, my dratted sister got that letter and disappeared of to that stupid school and then she came back a witch, my parents were proud of having a witch in the family, I was the only one who thought of what she really was, A FREAK, then she met that trotter at school and they left got married and ended up with you and I knew you would be the same Just a strange person, then she got herself drowned, and we got landed with you", she said.

" Drowned, you told me my parents died in a car crash", said Simon.

" A CAR CRASH, a car crash killed Vinny and Pauley Trotter, It's an outrage, a scandal", said Toblid glaring at the Dursleys.

"Simon is not going to that school", said Wayne.

" and I suppose a muggle like yourself is going to stop is it", said Toblid.

" Muggle?", said Simon Confused.

" a person with no magic in their blood", said Toblid to Simon. then he turned to the Dursley.

" this boy has got his name written ever sine you were born, he is going to the finest school of Witchcraft and wizardry and he will meet one of the finest headmasters Hogwarts has ever seen, David Mumbecore", said Toblid.

" I WILL NOT PAY TO HAVE SOME UGLY OLD GROUCH TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS", said Wayne, now he went too far.

" NEVER, EVER INSULT DAVID MUMBLECORE IN FRONT OF ME", snapped Toblid. then he saw Rodger eating Simon's Birthday cake.

" HEY YOU THATS NOT YOUR CAKE YOU PLUMPED WALRUS", snapped Toblid but Rodger just kept eating the cake and finished it.

Toblid then with a flash of his umbrella shot sparks out of it on to Rodger causing a pig tale to appear at his rear end.

Rodger screamed as he tried to cover the tail and ran up the stairs with Wayne and Sapphire close behind.

" best not to tell anyone that Simon because I am not allowed to use magic", said Toblid.

" best be off, unless you rather stay of course, your choice", said Toblid as he left the lighthouse then Simon putted on his Jacket and followed him.

**well, two chapters on the same day, happy fathers day everyone who reads this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING**


	4. Diagon alley

**hello again, I am back, and here I have chapter four of Simon trotter and the pebble of philosophy. this chapter takes place the day after Toblid and Simon left the Dursleys. an here we have the forth chapter, I just got three more weeks of school and I get a two week holiday. enjoy.**

Toblid and Simon were at a park. Toblid was drinking his water from a water bottle and Simon was reading the equipment he needed for school.

" the clothes I am going to be wearing are robes with a black cloak, I will get a tie at the school as I soon get sorted in my house. I also need a cauldron size 2. I am not allowed to bring my own broomstick in my first year. and out of the three animals I must either bring an owl, cat or a toad, Toblid can we buy all this in London", said Simon.

" if you know where to go", said Toblid.

* * *

><p>the arrived at a pub called the leaky cauldron.<p>

it was a pub, at one side was a library and at the other side is a fruit store. Toblid went to the counter.

"hey Toblid, the usual", said Toblid as he reached out a glass.

" not this time Tim, I am on a Hogwarts business", said Toblid clapping his hand on Simon's shoulder.

" good lord, it's Simon trotter", said the barman and the entire bar was quiet and the people looked around and saw Simon trotter.

" welcome back Mr trotter", said the barman as he shook Simons hand.

A pale looking man came forward.

" professor Quarrel, how have you been, Simon this is professor quarrel he will be one of your teachers for this year", said Toblid.

" Simon T-T-T- Trotter, c-c-can't tell how pleased I am to see you", said Quarrel.

" what sort of magic do you teach professor", said Simon.

" defence against the dark arts teacher, not that you need it", said Quarrel.

a minute later Simon and Toblid were out the back door.

" see what I told you Simon, you're famous", said Toblid.

" but Toblid, how do those people know me", said Simon.

" I am not sure if I am the person to tell you that Simon", said Toblid, then he spoke a spell at a wall, then a hole appeared and what was at the other side of the wall looked like a shop.

" welcome Simon, to Diagon alley", said Toblid.

he took a look there were shops selling broomsticks, wizard type candies, books, wands, and pets, they were also showing one of the greatest broomsticks of all, the Bronze Nimbus.

" how am I going to buy all of this, I haven't got any money", said Simon.

" don't you", said Toblid as he lead Simon to a bank called Gringotts.

inside the bank Simon saw some desk and little people that look like creatures.

" what are these things Toblid", said Simon.

" they are Goblins, the owners of the bank, they are not friendly", said Toblid. then they went to a counter where one of the Goblins was there.

" and what can I do for you", said the goblin.

" Mr Simon trotter wishes to make a withdraw of his family account", said Toblid.

the goblin then looked at Simon " and does the boy have his key", said the goblin.

" wait I have it", said Toblid pulling out a key and an envelope.

" the envelope is from mumblecore involving you know what in the volt you know is in", said Toblid.

" very well", said the goblin.

another came in and took Simon and Toblid to the safe.

" lot 225", said the goblin.

" what is in there", said Simon.

" can't tell you, it is Hogwarts business", said Toblid.

The goblin shoved his finger in a little hole and the door open revealing a little bag. Toblid grabbed the bag and said to Simon.

" best not mention this to anyone, it's time to get your money", said Toblid.

a while later they are at another lot.

" lot 123, lamp please, key please", said the goblin. then he placed the key in the lock the door opened revealing what looked like a million bits of coins 60% of it is gold 30% of it is silver and 10% of it is bronze.

" I bet you thought you parents would leave you with nothing, did you", chuckled Toblid. Simon just looked amazed.

* * *

><p>after grabbing a quarter of what he got in the bank he bought almost everything.<p>

" I still need a wand", said Simon.

" that shop over there alexanders, why don't you run there and I get you your owl", said Toblid.

Simon entered the room of the wand shop. he saw a man there who must be alexander.

" I was wondering when I would be seeing you Mr trotter, it was like yesterday your parents were out buying there first wands", said Alex, he pulled out a wand and gave it to Simon.

" give that a little wave and we will have our result", said Alex.

Simon wave his wand and some other wands came falling off the shelves.

" unfortunately not, but don't worry maybe this one will help", said Alex giving Simon another wand. Simon waved that and a glass vase suddenly shattered in a million pieces.

" no, no and definitely not, no matter", said Alex. then he went for one of the others. he stood silent. then he gave the wand to Simon.

as Simon took hold of the wand it was glowing and gold was showing around Simon.

" curious, very curious", said Alex.

" what's curious", asked Simon.

" I remembered every wand I sold. it is very curious you should be destined for this wand when it's brother gave you that scar", said Alex.

Simon then heard the window knock and it was revealed to be Toblid.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIMON", said Toblid showing Simon an owl Toblid bought Simon smiled.

* * *

><p>at the Diagon alley café, Simon took a drink of his chocolate milkshake and chocolate muffin while Toblid drank some coffee and ate some cookies.<p>

" Toblid, you know the guy who gave me that scar, he killed my parents didn't he", said Simon.

" yeah he did", said Toblid.

" who was his name", said Simon.

" I don't think I should tell you that but, listen closely", said Toblid as he whispered in Simon's ear, " his name is lord boyard".

" how did he kill my parents", said Simon.

" he snuck in your house that Halloween night and killed both your parents, he tried to kill you but instead gave you the scar", said Toblid.

" so he tried to kill me", said Simon.

" yeah, well we better get going, you got to get up early to get your train tomorrow", said Toblid as he lead himself and Simon out the Café.

**well, next chapter will have Alvin, Brittany and the others appeared but the next chapter might be Eleanor's only appearance. anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	5. platform seven and two thirds

**hello again, I am back, and this is chapter 5 of the first Simon trotter story. here will have the appearance of Alvin and Brittany. maybe Jeanette not sure about Theodore, but this chapter will sadly have Eleanor's only appearance. anyway here is the chapter. enjoy.**

they were at the London train station Simon was carrying all his stuff, books, clothes and owl etc in a trolley. Simon kept the wand in his pocket. they stoped at a bridge.

" I am afraid I got to leave you to it, mumblecore will be needing to see me, you train leaves under 10 minutes, and I bought you your ticket, stick to it", said Toblid as he gave him the ticket and left him at the bridge.

he looked at the ticket and it said the journey from London to Hogwarts is to go to platform seven and two thirds.

" there's no such platform", thought Simon.

he arrived at the platform looking for platform 7 and 2/3. all he could just see is platforms 7 and 8 and no seven and two thirds. then he saw a lady arrive with four boys and a little girl.

" okay Travis, you first" said the lady. the boy named Travis went for one of the platform walls that are between platform 7 and 8 he ran for it and went through it and Simon didn't see him go through the other side.

" okay Troy, your next", said the lady referring to one of the twins.

" I am not troy I am Thomas, and honestly woman, you call us your mother", said the first twin.

" sorry Thomas go on", said the lady then the went.

" just joking, I am troy", said the twin as Troy as he went to the wall followed by his other twin Thomas.

just before the third child came in Simon stepped forward.

" excuse me, can you uh, tell me how to get on the platform", said Simon.

" not to worry dear it's even Alvin's first year as well", said the lady pointing the boy named Alvin. " now all you got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 7 and 8. best do a run if you are nervous".

" good luck", said the girl who is named Eleanor

then Simon took a deep breath, looked at the wall and took a run at it. he ran through one side and got out the other only to a different platform which is platform 7 and 2/3.

* * *

><p>Simon was sitting in one of the rooms of the train on his own. his loneliness was interrupted by the person he saw at the station.<p>

" excuse me, do you mind, everyone else is full", said Alvin.

" don't mind, you can come in", said Simon.

" I am Alvin by the way, Alvin Measley", said Alvin.

" I am Simon, Simon Trotter", said Simon.

Alvin just gasped. " is it true, do you really have the scar".

" yeah I do", said Simon. removing his fringe showing Alvin the scar on his forehead.

" wicked", said Alvin. then a lady came by with a trolley full of sweets.

" anything off the trolley", she said.

" no thanks, I am all set", said Simon showing her a wrapped up sandwich.

Simon empty his pockets showing the remaining money he has after withdrawing from the bank.

* * *

><p>Simon and Alvin have a quarter of trolley full of sweets on their lap. Simon opened a packet of what looked like jelly beans.<p>

" Berty botts every flavoured bean", said Simon as he picked up in his mouth.

" they mean every flavour, there is chocolate and peppermint and there is also spinach liver and tripe, Thomas swore he had a boogie flavoured one once", said Alvin. Simon then changed packets and pulled out a packet saying CHOCOLATE FROGS.

" these aren't real frog are they", said Simon.

" just a spell, besides there are cards in some packets containing a famous witch or Wizard", said Alvin.

Simon opened the packet and the chocolate frog jumped out and flew out the window.

" only lost the first one to begin with", said Alvin. Simon looked at the card.

" I have Mumblecore", he said.

" I have eight of him", he said then he pulled out his pet rat.

" this is creepers really pathetic, I know a spell to turn him yellow like to see", said Alvin.

" yeah", said Simon.

Alvin pulled out his wand just as a girl came in.

" have any of you two seen a toad, a boy named Theodore lost one", said the girl. the boys shrugged.

the girl looked at Alvin, " are you doing magic, lets see then", she said.

Alvin said the spell " sunshine daisies butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow", but the trick didn't work.

" are you sure that is a real spell, I tried a few ones myself and they turned out well for me", said the girl.

" I am Brittany greames and you two are", said Brittany.

" Simon Trotter", said Simon.

" really, I have heard a lot about you, "the boy who lived", and you are", said Brittany as she turned to Alvin.

" Alvin Measlily", said Alvin.

" the two of you better get in your robes, we are arriving any minute, and Alvin you have dirt on your nose", said Brittany as she left the room leaving Alvin rubbing the dirt on his nose.

soon that night Simon and Alvin in their robes followed Toblid and the other first year students on a bunch of row boat as they sailed or rowed their way through the sea and arrived at the castle itself Hogwarts.

**well, another day another chapter. things just keep getting better. well I will soon have chapter 6 on the way so until next time**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	6. The sorting crystal

**hello again, I am back, and this is chapter 6 of Simon trotter and the pebble of Philosophy. enjoy.**

the 13 year old students entered the castle they were walking up the stairs were they were stop by deputy headmistress Beatrice millerigal.

" welcome first year students to Hogwarts, now at the end of this night you will be sorted into your house, you will be divided into four houses. we have PHOENIXWING, DRAGONFLAME, WOLFBLOOD and SNAKEFANG. now once you are sorted, you house will be like your family, the tryouts you do will give you points. any interesting things will be worth bonus points, any rule breaking will cost you points. at the end of the year, the house with the most points is rewarded the house cup. I will see you again in a few moments", said Millerigal as she left them waiting.

" so it's true then, as they say on the train, Simon Trotter has come to Hogwarts", said a boy leaning at the staircase with two body guards one tan and one thin.

" this is Xander and Jeremy. and I am Malfoy, Ryan Malfoy", said Ryan walking up to Simon. Alvin sniggered a little by the name of Ryan.

" you think my name is funny do you, I have no need for yours, red hair, freckles and a hand me down robe, you must be a Measily", said Ryan glaring at Alvin.

" Simon, you will know that some wizarding people are better than others so you don't want to go hanging out with the wrong sort, I can help you there", said Ryan extending his hand.

Simon looked at Ryan's hand and Said, " I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself", said Simon. a lot of people just went "ooooohhh".

Ryan then Glared at Simon and then Millerigal returned.

" we are ready for you now", she said as she lead them the banquet hall. in the banquet hall are five tables, one in front for the Teachers and Headmasters and the other four are for the separate houses.

" now before we begin Professor Mumblecore would like to make an announcement", said Millerigal.

David Mumblecore then stood up and made the announcement.

" first off a reminder of the first year students that to all students the forest is strictly forbidden and also the corridor at the third floor in the west side of the castle is out of bounds for those who do not wish to die a most painful death", he said and he then sat down.

" now the sorting crystal will put you in your houses, if it glows sapphire then you're a WOLFBLOOD, if it glows Emerald then you're in SNAKEFANG, if it glows Scarlett then you're in PHOENIXWING, and if it glows Gold then you're in DRAGONFLAME", said Millerigal.

" Brittany Greames", she said first. Brittany hopped up to the stage, placed her hand on the crystal ball and it glowed red so that means she is in Phoenixwing.

" Ryan Malfoy", she said the next name, and Ryan came on the stage and the crystal turned green before he even touched it so he is a Snakefang

" Suzan bones", said Millerigal. a girl named Suzan came on stage and placed her hand on the crystal and it glowed gold so she is in Dragonflame.

as other people came up and at the separate houses Simon looked at one of the teachers, he was earing a dark Raven coloured cloak and the hair matched the colour. Simon felt his scar burning.

" you alright their Simon", said Alvin.

" yeah I am fine", said Simon. as the pain of his scar stopped.

" Jeanette Hartgold", Simon saw a girl also wearing glasses but are purple in his mind she looked beautiful. she placed her hand on the crystal and it glowed red so she is a Phoenixwing.

" Terry Boot", a boy came on the stage and as he placed his hand on the crystal it glowed blue so he is in Wolfblood.

" Alvin Measily", then as Alvin came on stage and placed his hand on the crystal and it glowed red so he is in just like his Brothers Troy, Travis, Thomas, Timothy and Ted Measily he is a Phoenixwing.

after all the other students came it was now Simon Trotters turn and he is last, he walked up the stage, Simon didn't care what colour the crystal glows just as long as it doesn't glow green. Nervously he placed his hand on the crystal whispering in his mind not to glow green. good news is it didn't glow green and better news is it glowed red so Simon Trotter is in Phoenixwing.

as soon as that was done the feast began. the feast was amazing.

" I am half and half, my dad is a muggle, my Mum is a witch, it turned out as a nasty shock for my dad when he found out", said a Phoenixwing boy named Nathan.

Simon took another look at the teacher with the dark hair.

" Travis, who is that talking to Professor Quirriel", said Simon.

" that's Professor Talbot, he teaches potions and he has been wanting to be the defence against the dark arts teacher for years", said Travis.

Alvin was about to grab another chicken wing when a ghost popped up.

" welcome to Phoenix", the ghost said and his name was known as Sir Richard.

" I know you, you're 'Nearly Headless Dick'", said Alvin.

" I would prefer it if you don't mind just Sir Richard", said Dick.

" how can you be nearly headless", said Brittany.

" like this", said Dick as he tilted his head like it got sliced open. the others just looked disgusted.

* * *

><p>Travis Measily lead the Phoenixwing first years up the stairs and they kept climbing trying to avoid the stairs as they do move. including the portraits of people and animals are moving too till they reached the seventh floor where they spot a portrait of a lady needing a password. the pass word was CAPUT DRACONIS. the picture opened like a door and inside was like a pent house at a hotel. they entered it and found they luggage and stuff inside, this is the Phoenixwing common room.<p>

* * *

><p>throughout the night most of the people were asleep others just stayed up late. Simon saw Jeanette at a table and went to her.<p>

" what are you up to", he said.

" you're Simon Trotter", said Jeanette.

" yep I am", said Simon.

" I have been wanting to see you in person now my dream came true", said Jeanette.

" so what are you doing", said Simon.

" designing on how I should do my picture. since we don't do school on the weekends I might as well, do some painting every Friday, Millerigal said if I do something interesting it can give my house bonus points, this is my design, I thought I show you at the end of the year but I guess I let you know what the portrait is. it was a picture of the shield with the coat of arms and the animals and colours representing the house of Hogwarts.

" I thought I put a background behind of a field grass of a bright blue sky and something like that", said Jeanette.

" the design looks amazing, good luck on doing the picture", said Simon.

" thank you", Jeanette said blushing.

**well Simon Trotter is now at Hogwarts and he was chosen in his house, next time a new chapter will be posted. sorry for taking so long, I thought I was going to update daily but it looks like I was wrong. anyway until next time**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	7. first day

**hello again, I am back, and this is chapter 7 of Simon trotter and the pebble of Philosophy. do you know something funny I had a really weird dream that I actually saw the forth Alvin and the chipmunks movie, the reason why it is weird was that at the end of the film Alvin and Jeanette ended up married. I am not sure if it is just a dream or a vision, because if it's a dream then I guess there is nothing to worry about but if it was a vision then I just gave out a spoiler, any way here is another chapter of one of my stories, enjoy.**

it was the first day. Simon and Alvin barged their way in the first lesson late. luckily they didn't see Millerigal but only the students doing their work and their is a brown cat on Millerigals desk. Professor Millerigal was no where to be seen.

" gee can you imagine the look on Millerigal's face if we are late", said Alvin.

then the cat jumped out of the desk transforming into Miss Millerigal. she went to Simon and Alvin who's both jaws dropped, mostly Alvin.

" that was bloody brilliant", he said.

" thank you for that complement Mr Measily. now I was thinking maybe transform either you or Mr trotter into a pocket watch that way one of you can get here on time", said Millerigal.

" we got lost", said Simon.

" or perhaps a map, I don't suppose you need one to find your seats", said Millerigal.

Simon and Alvin sat down and went to work when Simon was finished he decided to check on his instructions.

_at the first year to the seventh year you will be doing exams being worth extra of your grades, first years is worth in you overall grade 25%, second years is worth 20% and Third years is also 20%, years four, five and six are all worth 10% and the seventh year is worth 5% giving it a total of 100%. in order to pass become one of the wizards you must get over 50% in your overall grade. at the end of every year each student is giving their reports. _

* * *

><p>in the potions room the students were learning potions and Talbot began he talk to the class.<p>

" you are all here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. as there are little foolish wand waving fools here many of you will hardly believe this magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes and the delicate power of liquids that creep through your veins, Bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper deaths, if you aren't as big as a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach", he said. then he spotted Simon.

" well trotter, our new celebrity", he said in a dark toned voice. then he continued, " what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood".

Brittany shot her arm in the air knowing she knows what the answer is.

" I don't know sir", said Simon.

" okay, let me try again, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar", asked Talbot ignoring Brittany as her hand is stretching in the air as she knows the answer to that question just like the last one.

" I don't know sir", said Simon again.

" what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane", said Talbot.

Brittany hand might come off if she didn't lower that hand of hers as it is stretching up as high as she can reach.

" I don't know sir", said Simon.

" clearly, fame isn't everything is it Mr Trotter", said Talbot.

" I think Brittany knows the answer to your questions so why don't you ask her", said Simon and a few people laughed. Simon caught Nathan's eye as Nathan winked. However Talbot was not pleased.

" for your information Trotter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of living death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. as for monkshood and wolfsbane, there is no difference but they the same plant which also go by the name of aconite. and trotter a point will be taken from Phoenixwing for your cheek", said Talbot.

Simon doesn't really understand, why does Talbot hate him so much.

* * *

><p>at the Phoenixwing common room. Alvin, Theodore, Simon, Brittany and Jeanette are in there having an afternoon break. Theodore was eating some cake, Brittany is doing some more studding and Alvin is reading a newspaper to see if anything interesting has happened. Simon saw the paper Jeanette is using painted blue. he then went up to her.<p>

" hey Simon glad to see you again, is the paint dry", asked Jeanette referring to her picture.

" yep it is", said Simon.

" sweet", said Jeanette as she grabbed the green paint and is gently starting to paint at the bottom part of the picture.

" are you still doing the background", said Simon.

" yeah", said Jeanette as she grabbed the yellow and painted the at the top right-hand corner of the picture a sun.

" can I try something", said Simon as he grabbed the white paint.

" sure", said Jeanette.

Simon grabbed the brush and with the white paint he drew at the top of the painting white clouds.

" they look beautiful", said Jeanette.

" yeah they do", said Simon. as they waited for the paint to dry they went to the couch with the others

" hey Simon look at this", said Alvin showing the headlines of the daily profit.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK IN LATEST._

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts bank on 31 July this year, widely believed to be the work of the dark witches and wizards unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing was taken. The vault number 225 was searched and had been in fact emptied that day._

" vault 225, wait vault 225 that is the vault Toblid and I went to", said Simon.

**well, there was a mistake I made in this story but it was well taken care of, anyway, another chapter come and gone, and until next time**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	8. The seeker and the three headed dog

**Hello everyone, chapter 8 is on the way, I hope you enjoy this one.**

at the same time that afternoon the first years were out in the field with broomsticks belonging to the school. their teacher professor coach arrived.

" good afternoon class and welcome to your first flying lesson, now when I say go, place you right hand on your broom and say 'up'", she said.

Simon shouted UP and then in a flash his broom shot up onto his hand. as for the others Brittany's was struggling. Theodore's wasn't moving, Ryan caught his just like Simon and Jeanette's was going up a bit slowly.

as he Alvin as he shouted the word up the broom shot up and whacked him in the face. a while later everyone has there broom in their hands and professor coach prepared their activity.

" now when I blow my whistle I want you all to jump up, hover on your broom for a moment then come back down, on my whistle. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1", then she blew her whistle and Theodore shot up like a cork out of a bottle and flew up to the sky. he then fell off his broom and fell down preparing to meet his doom but landed on the soft grass. he was okay a bit but as he landed in his arm he broke his wrist.

" now I want all of you to stay on your feet for until I come back from taking Theodore to the nurse wing to cure that sore wrist, whoever I catch flying their broom is going to be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'", said Professor Coach took Theodore to the nurse wing. Ryan then picked up what Theodore dropped and it was Theodore's rubix cube.

" that fat tyke must have landed on this, next time he should remember to fall on his fat arse", said Ryan. and the students from Snakefang laughed.

Simon saw that cube was Theodore's and went up to Ryan.

" give that here Ryan", he said.

" no, maybe I should leave it somewhere for Theo to find, how about up a tree", said Ryan as he jumped up on his broom and flew up until he was five metres high from the ground.

" what's the matter Trotter, scared", said Ryan jokingly.

Simon then had enough of Ryan. he jumped on his broom and was about to fly when Brittany stopped him.

" Simon, don't even think about it, you heard was professor coach said you're not allowed to fly until she comes back", she said.

Simon just ignored her and took off until he was at the same height Ryan is.

" give that here or will knock you off your broom Ryan", snapped Simon Threateningly.

" is that so", chuckled Ryan. Simon lunged at Ryan but Ryan dodged Simon's attempt attack.

" have it your way then", said Ryan as he threw the cube out of the field. Simon brushed past him and rushed to get it hoping he got it but he couldn't see it, then he saw it still flying he rushed up to it and caught it. he headed back to land to meet the others as they were cheering but that good moment ended when professor millerigal came in.

" Mr Trotter may I have a word with you", she said.

Simon knew he was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Simon followed Professor Millerigal and they arrived where they saw a fifth year boy.<p>

" Simon this is Jason Dahl the Phoenixwing Quidditch captain, Jason I have found you a seeker", said Millerigal.

* * *

><p>Simon couldn't believe it. news was flying around that Simon Trotter the boy who lived is the Phoenixwing seeker. he was known as the youngest seeker in the century.<p>

* * *

><p>" I can't believe you are the youngest seeker of the century", said Alvin one night as he, Simon, Jeanette and Brittany are moving up some stairs then suddenly them stairs are starting to move.<p>

" lets go before this staircase moves again", said Jeanette.

" I feel like we shouldn't be in the room", said Simon as they arrived at a room in the third floor.

" we're not supposed to be here this is the third floor", said Brittany. but they entered the room anyway.

" what is this place, no wonder we shouldn't be here", Groaned Alvin.

" let's go", said Jeanette. then as they turned around they saw the cat that belonged to the caretaker Mr Flint.

" It's Flints cat", Brittany gasped, they knew the cat was big trouble. they ran as they heard Mr flint coming they headed for the different path heading for the door. they opened it and went through and wait for Flint to leave.

" there must be a reason why we aren't allowed here", said Alvin.

" is the reason behind us", said Jeanette. the four turned around and saw a three headed dog that has just woken up. the dog growled at the four.

Simon, Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette screamed and they ran back out the door and locked it before they got eaten by that dog.

" what was that", said Jeanette.

" a three headed dog, and a smelly one too", said Alvin as the four of them ran out the room. and left the third floor.

* * *

><p>they arrived back to the seventh floor where they headed for the Phoenixwing common room. they went in and started to relax.<p>

" what on earth were they doing, keeping a three-headed dog in their", said Alvin.

" did you see what it was standing on", said Brittany.

" I wasn't paying attention to it's feet, I was focused on his head and there were three", said Alvin.

" it was standing on a trapdoor and the reason why the dog is here is because I think it is guarding something now if you three don't mind I am going to bed before any of you think of something to get us killed or worse expelled", said Brittany as she went in the girls room of the Phoenixwing common room.

" she needs to sort out her priorities", said Alvin.

Simon said nothing. as he heard Brittany say that the three headed dog is guarding something. maybe that something is what Toblid found at the 225 vault at Gringotts. but the question is what is it they are guarding and who are they guarding it from.

**well, my last day of school is finished and now I get my two week break. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I promise you the next one will be out very soon. so until next time**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	9. the mountain troll

**Hello everyone, chapter 9 is here and as I get my two week holiday I am going to update more of the movie games. enjoy.**

as the weeks past it was getting close to Halloween and Simon is starting to like Hogwarts, even though he is still dislikes Talbot he is going great his reports, and he is beginning to have feelings for Jeanette.

Simon was walking with Jason Dahl one of the Quidditch captains for Phoenixwing.

" now Quidditch is a very interesting game for wizards. there are 7 players in each team, 3 are chasers, 2 are beaters, 1 of them is a keeper and the last you the seeker", said Jason.

" so what do we use for the game", said Simon.

" there are basically three types of balls, remember them, this red ball here", said Jason showing Simon the Red ball in his hand, " Is called the Quaffle, the chasers use the Quaffle and throw it in one of the three hoops, the keeper which is me defends the hoops, the hoop bellow is worth 5 points, the hoop in the middle is worth 10 points and the hoop up top is worth 20 points", said Jason.

" what in the other box", said Simon pointing at a shaking box.

" that is a Bludger, a dangerous one, the beaters who are the Measily Twins use them for defence hitting them with bats keeping them away from us, you got the important one of all", said Jason pulling out a golden ball.

" this is the Golden Snitch, it is fast and impossible to see, what to got to do is catch it before your opponent does, catching it is worth a bonus 50 points, catch it and we win. also to let you know the points we collected in each Quiditch game will be added to our Phoenixwing score", said Jason.

* * *

><p>the next class was Professor Flitwicks.<p>

" now our next spell is called levitation or the ability to make objects fly, now do you have your feathers", said Flitwick.

" yes", everyone said.

" no don't first we must do the wrist movement the _swish and flick._ and say them properly", said Flitwick.

the first year students started practising their swish and flick movements.

" now the words of the spell are _Wingardium Leviosa_, try saying and make you feathers fly", said Flitwick.

when it came to that spell Nathan had set his on fire as he was impatient.

" Wingardium leviosa", shouted Alvin as he was flicking his wand waving his arms like a windmill.

" stop, you're going to take someone's eye out, and your saying the spell wrong, it's Levi-o-sa not leviosar", said Brittany.

" well if you are so clever then you do it then", said Alvin.

then Brittany Swished her wand, " Wingardium", and then she flick, " Leviosa", then it a flash the feather was flying. hovering 5 feet above their heads.

" oh well done, see here everyone miss Greames has done it", said Flitwick

* * *

><p>as Simon, Alvin, Theodore, Nathan and Jeanette were walking Alvin mocked the words Brittany said.<p>

" It's Levi-o-sa not leviosar, can't you believe it, she is a complete nightmare, no wonder nobody likes her", said Alvin, Nathan chuckled and Simon saw Brittany brushed past walking away.

" I think she heard you", said Simon.

* * *

><p>that night was Halloween and all the students were enjoying their desserts.<p>

" where is Brittany", said Jeanette.

" I overheard someone say she was in the girls bathroom all afternoon crying", said Theodore.

Simon then looked at Alvin knowing he was the reason Brittany is crying.

suddenly Quarrel ran in the hall screaming.

" TROOOOOLLL, THERES A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON, Thought you wanna know", he said as he passed out.

as every student knows that there is a troll on the loose the students started screaming running around the place.

" SSIIIIIILLLLEEEEENNCCCEE", shouted Mumblecore. then the students stopped and looked at Mumblecore.

" everyone will please not panic, now Prefects lead your houses to the Dormitories immediately", said Mumblecore.

* * *

><p>the Prefect of Phoenixwing Travis lead the Phoeniwig students to their common room.<p>

" who on earth would let a troll in the castle", said Alvin.

" Brittany", said Simon.

" I am not sure if she would have something to do with it", said Alvin.

" no she doesn't know about the troll", said Simon. then he and Alvin snuck away from the prefect and where about to get Brittany where they saw the shadow of the enormous troll.

" the troll left the dungeon, and it is heading for the girls bathroom, Brittany is in there", said Simon as he and Alvin ran to the Bathroom.

* * *

><p>Brittany dried her eyes after crying she was about to leave when she saw the troll. she hid in the toilets and the troll was about to sing his enormous big stick on the toilets when Simon and Alvin ran in and distracted the troll.<p>

" hey pea brain", shouted Alvin as he and Simon threw rocks at the troll. Brittany snuck away from the troll when the troll saw her and was about to knock her with the stick when Simon ran and pushed the troll away, the troll then grabbed Simon by the leg and was about to whack him, the troll took one swing but Simon dodged it.

" DO SOMETHING", shouted Simon as he dodged another swing from the troll.

" What", said Alvin.

" ANYTHING", shouted Simon as he dodged to swing again. Alvin took out his wand and pointed out the first spell in mind.

_Wingardium Leviosa._

and Just as the troll was about to give one big swing on Simon when the big stick slipped out of it's hands and was in the air and five seconds later it fell and landed on the trolls head, it let go of Simon then the troll fell to the floor unconscious.

the three took one look at the troll.

" is it dead", said Brittany.

" I think it is just unconscious", said Simon.

then Millerigal, Talbot and Quarrel came in the bathroom and what Millerigal saw shocked her.

" oh my goodness, TROTTER, MEASELY BOTH OF YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELVES", said Millerigal.

Simon and Alvin were about to explain when Brittany stepped in.

" it was my fault Professor", Lied Brittany.

" pardon me miss greames", said Millerigal.

" you see, I went looking for the troll, I read all about it and thought that I can handle it, but I was wrong if Simon and Alvin didn't find me then I had a big chance of being dead", said Brittany.

" it was a very foolish thing of you doing such thing, I am very disappointed in you, five points will be taken from Phoenixwing", said Millerigal. then she turned to the boys.

" I just hope you two boys realise how fortunate you are, I have never seen a first year student take down mountain troll and live to tell the tale so five points will be rewarded to each of you", said Millerigal.

Simon, Alvin and Brittany were now walking back up the stairs to the Phoenixwing common room. as they left the bathroom Simon saw the Talbots leg was bleeding and it looked like a bite mark of a dog.

**wow, another chapter updated, I hope you enjoyed this one, the next chapter will be on it's way soon, until next time**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	10. Quidditch

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter of Simon Trotter and the pebble of Philosophy, after continuing on with the movie games I have decided to update the next chapter of that story later, here we have our next chapter where Simon does his first quidditch match. enjoy. **

Alvin, Simon, Jeanette and Brittany are at their table eating breakfast, well Simon wasn't.

" Simon can you please eat something, you got match this afternoon and you need your energy", said Jeanette.

" I'm not hungry", said Simon. then Talbot went to them.

" good luck Mr Trotter, now that you have proven yourself against a giant troll you can do the same at today's game, even as you are versing Snakefang ", he said as he then left. Simon also saw him limping like he got a sore leg.

Simon turned to Jeanette, Brittany and Alvin.

" I am starting to guess, that it as Talbot who let the troll in on Halloween", said Simon.

" why say that", said Alvin concerned.

" he must have done it to distract the teachers so he can get to the third floor and grab what the dog is guarding but couldn't get past the three headed dog and got bitten that is why he is limping", said Simon.

" why would Talbot go past that dog, I mean what would he be after", said Jeanette.

" when it was July 31 Toblid took me to the bank even though I got my money out Toblid took something out as well but he would not tell me what it is. so whatever is was it is something Talbot is after and is under the trapdoor and it is something a three headed dog is guarding", said Simon.

then an owl came in with a package, and it was for Simon.

" I never got mail before, despite the post keeping on going into my relatives doorstep", said Simon as he opened the package.

" I got a broom, I thought first years aren't allowed to have brooms", said Jeanette.

" that ain't an ordinary Broomstick, that is the Bronze Nimbus", said Alvin.

" but who could have gave it to me", said Simon, he then looked to see Millerigal smiling at him.

* * *

><p>it was time, the match is out to begin. Simon, Jason, the Measily twins and the three beaters arrived at the arena. Simon looked nervous, this was his first time of doing quidditch and he might make his team lose. Ryan is saying Simon will screw up. almost three quarters of the students are saying he can do this.<p>

" Nervous Trotter", said Jason.

" a little bit", said Simon.

" that's okay, I was the same in my first match but I made it, in one of my other matches I got an injury", said Jason.

" and what is that", Simon said.

" I took a bludger to the head and I woke up in the hospital a week later", said Jason.

Simon then gulped hoping that doesn't happen to him.

the doors opened and the Phoenixwing and Snakefang players of Quidditch are on their Brooms flying around the Quidditch field.

the commentator lee Jordan a forth year was on the microphone.

" welcome to the first match of this years game of Quidditch this first match is Phoenixwing versus Snakefang Professor coach is ready to present the game", said Jordan.

Proffesor coach said " I want a fair game from all of you, including you Snakefang", then she opened the box where the Bludgers and Snitch is release.

" the Bludgers are released and so is the golden snitch, remember the snitch is worth 100 points, so the seeker who catches the snitch ends the game, the Quaffle is released and they're off", shouted Jordan.

in the first goal one of the chasers which is the only female chaser and only female Quidditch player from Phoenixwing took the first shot in the bottom ring so that is worth five points.

Simon cheered and almost fell off because of one of the bludgers.

soon, as Jason was the keeper, he kept defending his goal and basically the score is now Phoenixwing has 25 points and Snakefang are still on 0.

Marcus flint the Snakefang Quidditch captain and also a chaser had enough. he grabbed a bat from one of his beaters and whacked it on the next bludger sending the bludger coming towards Jason.

" DAHL, LOOK OUT", shouted Simon, but it was too late, the bludger hit Jason straight in the chest, sending him off his broom and on to the floor. as the only girl of Phoenixwing got the Quaffle, the two beaters from Snakefang cornered her and as they took the Quaffle leaving her to crash on the wall.

Simon was shocked, his team has lost a chaser and the only keeper, if he is off then Snakefang is sure to win. he then suddenly saw something gold in his view, it was the golden snitch.

as the game continued the scores are Snakefang on 35 points and Phoenixwing on 25 points. Simon Trotter decided it is time to catch the snitch, just as he was about to grab it, he felt the broom shaking, he was now keeping hold now as he was about to fall off the broom now as it was shaking.

Brittany looked through her Binoculars seeing why is Simon's broom shaking, he saw Talbot who is having eye contact saying a chant.

" what are you looking at Brittany", said Alvin.

" it's Talbot, he's jinxing the broom", said Brittany.

" trying to make Simon fall off his Broom, no one messes with Simon", said Jeanette as she left her seat and went to the teachers section were Talbot was sitting muttering the words. Simon was now starting to slip and could fall at any moment so Jeanette needs to be a spell that shot fire out of her wand on the Talbot's cloak.

" TALBOT, YOU'RE ON FIRE", shouted one of the teachers, Jeanette then ran away back to Alvin and Brittany, luckily Simon managed to hop back on his broom and went after the snitch.

Luckily a bludger took the Snakefang seeker and by the looks of the score. he must grab the snitch quickly or Flint will score his goal giving his team 25 points and the win. just as flint threw the Quaffle in the ring to get 25 points, Simon used all his might and dashed to the Snitch and caught it.

" SIMON TROTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, HE RECIEVE 100 POINTS FOR CATCHING THE SNITCH, PHOENIXWING WINS", shouted Jordan.

Simon then smiled, he thought he was going to make a complete fool of himself in front of the entire school, but this moment was to be the moment he will never forget.

* * *

><p>" rubbish, why on earth would Talbot put a curse on your broom Simon", said Toblid as he, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette and Alvin are walking down the hall prepared for another weekend.<p>

" who knows, why was he trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween", asked Simon.

" who told you about Fluffy", said Toblid.

" is that what you call that dog fluffy, it has a name", said Alvin shocked.

" of course he got a name he's my dog, last year at the pub I got the triple cranium mutt from an Irish guy, then I gave the Fluffy to Mumblecore so he can guard the..", said Toblid but he stood silent.

" guard the what", said Jeanette.

" never mind, I knew I shouldn't have said that, now don't ask any more questions this is top secret", said Toblid.

" but what ever that dog is guarding, Talbot is trying to steal it", said Simon.

" he wouldn't he is a Hogwarts teacher so why would he", said Toblid.

" whether or not he is a Hogwarts teacher I know a spell when I see one, in order to keep the curse of the broom is to keep eye contact and Talbot was not blinking", said Brittany.

" now all four of you listen to me, you are meddling in things that aren't to be meddled in, it is dangerous, what that dog is guarding is between David Mumblecore and Richard frost", said Toblid.

" and who is Richard Frost", said Simon.

Toblid then walked away saying " I should not have said that" repeatedly and other student were looking at him weirdly.

**well, sorry for taking so long, but as I was making a lot more chapters of the movie games, this chapter took a while to be uploaded. so I won't be discontinuing it. **

**happy Halloween everyone, and it has been a year since I uploaded my long story Jeanette's love. as I am in year 11 at school I only have four weeks in the final term so I get a ten week holiday which also means more chapters will be updated. so the next chapter of this story will be updated soon. so until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	11. Christmas

**Hello everyone, chapter 11 is on it's way and things will happen, enjoy.**

as the month went by, it was Christmas, and everyone was leaving on the train to go and see their family for the Christmas break.

in the Common room of Phoenixwing, Simon and Alvin were playing a game of what they call Wizards chess, Jeanette was painting a shield and coloured it grey.

" I will wait for until tomorrow as the paint will dry, that way I can make the coat of arms", said Jeanette.

" Knight to E5", said Simon as his orange knight moved to a square.

" Queen to E5", said Alvin chuckling evilly as his Purple Queen moved to the square Simon's orange knight was on and since this was wizards chess, the queen actually attacked the knight.

" that is barbaric", said Brittany.

" that is what I call wizard's chess, I see you have packed Brittany", said Alvin.

" I see you haven't", said Brittany.

" there was a change of plans, my family decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Timothy, he studies dragons", said Alvin.

" good, you and Jeanette can stay with Simon", said Brittany.

Since Simon doesn't want to spend Christmas holidays with the Dursleys, because if he did, he might have another horrible Christmas, Simon decides to stay at Hogwarts and find some research on Richard frost.

" he is going to be searching for Richard frost again, he has already searched in the library for 100 times", said Alvin.

" I haven't searched anything in the restricted section of the library", said Simon.

" don't brother going in the restricted section, you could get in trouble, Happy Christmas", said Brittany as she left with her suit case.

" I think we got a bad influence on her", said Alvin

* * *

><p>In the Phoenixwing Common room it was only Alvin, Simon and Jeanette.<p>

" SIMON WAKE UP", shouted Alvin excitedly.

" he's worst than Uncle Wayne waking me up", said Simon as he was still in his Pyjamas got down stairs and the Christmas trees full of presents.

" Happy Christmas Simon", said Alvin.

" Happy Christmas Alvin, awesome present you got there", said Simon.

" my mum made it, you got some presents as well", said Alvin.

" do I", said Simon amazed, he never had Christmas presents before in his life.

As Jeanette was still painting her portrait, colouring the shield into four different colours, Red, Green, Yellow and Blue, Simon picked up a present sent to him. he read the note hanging on the present.

_Your father gave this to me before he died, it was time it was returned to you, use it well, happy Christmas_

he then opened the present revealing what looked like a cloak.

" a colourful cloak, nice present", said Jeanette.

" thanks Jean", said Simon as he put on the cloak and was surprised at what he saw.

" my body is gone", said Simon.

" that is an invisibility cloak, who gave it to you", said Alvin.

" the note didn't say who it was from, it only said use it well", said Simon.

" what are you going to do", said Jeanette.

" tomorrow, I am going to go to the restricted section of the library to check on Richard Frost, if I have this cloak on, I will not be caught", said Simon.

" your funeral", said Jeanette as she continued with the painting.

* * *

><p>that night, Simon woke up to see if Alvin was asleep, he was, Simon then got up and put on some normal clothes, and then he put on the cloak, he went out of the boys room, and out of the Phoenixwing Dorm.<p>

he went down stairs to the floor where the library is, he secretly creep to where the restricted section is carrying a lantern with him, he check to make sure no one was following him, and went in the restricted section of the library.

he took off his cloak and placed it on the table, he also placed the lantern on the table, he searched through one of the books and found the word Frost, Richard Frost. he picked up the book and opened it, the next thing that happened was a blood curdling scream, the book was screaming, Simon then slammed the book shut and placed it back in the shelf, he was about to go for a different book when he heard a voice.

" whose there".

it was Flint, the caretaker.

Simon grabbed his Cloak and ran but accidently knocked over the lantern causing it to fall on the floor, it landed on the wet floor, that made the fire go out.

the sound of the lantern breaking caused Flint to head for the restricted section of the library.

" I know you're in the restricted section, come out, show yourself", said Flint.

Simon putted on his cloak and he was invisible, he took very light steps, he held his breath, as if he did take a big breath then Flint will find out he is in a cloak, he stopped walking and watched as Flint walked past him, it was his chance, he went out the library and was away from it as possible.

he was about to head for his house Dorm when he saw Talbot corner Quarrel.

" you don't want me as your enemy Quarrel", said Talbot.

" wh-what do-do yo-you me-Mean", stuttered Quarrel.

" you know what I mean", said Talbot.

Simon was about to head to his Dormitory when Flint came to Talbot.

" I found this Lantern in the restricted section of the library, and it is still hot, which means that a student is out of bed", he said.

Talbot, quarrel and Flint ran off to the library to see who was in there at night, Simon went in a room to hide until Talbot gives up on searching for the person who was out of bed (which was Simon). and Simon couldn't believe what he saw.

**and there you have it, sorry for taking so long, but since I was busy on doing the movie games it took me less time on doing this story, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for putting up a little cliff hanger, I promise you the next chapter will be out sooner, and I will put that up before putting on another chapter of the movie games, until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	12. the Mirror and the pebble

**Hello everyone, chapter 12 of Simon Trotter and the pebble of philosophy is here, I told you all I would update this one before putting up another chapter of the movie games, anyway, here we have the chapter that shows what Simon is seeing and it also shows who Richard frost is. enjoy.**

Simon took off his cloak and decided he should hide here for a while.

he knew he wasn't alone, it was him and something called a mirror.

Simon saw his reflection of the mirror and also saw that there were two people standing right next to him, he turned around to see that it was only him in the room, when he turned back to the mirror he saw the two people again, a man and a women.

he recognised who they were, they were Vinny and Pauly Trotter, his parents. his father looks like him and he has his mothers eyes.

" Mum", he whispered, " Dad".

the two smiled, Simon placed his hand at the glass, he saw in the mirror his mother placed her hand on his shoulder but even though he saw it, he couldn't feel it. the reflection of his parents did not fade.

* * *

><p>Alvin still asleep that night woke up by a ghost, he thought it was a ghost when it was actually Simon in his cloak.<p>

" why did you wake me up", said Alvin tiredly.

" there is something you got to see", said Simon.

a moment later Alvin has his gown on, the two were in Simon's cloak and the pair then ran into the room where Simon found the mirror.

they got out of the cloak and ran to the mirror.

" my parents are in the mirror", said Simon. showing Alvin the mirror.

" I can't see them, I only see just us two", said Alvin confusingly.

" stand where I am standing, and you can get a proper look", said Simon. then he saw Alvin's amazed face " you can see them now can you".

" that's me, I can see myself as head boy, I am quidditch captain as well, and I am holding the quidditch cup, I look good", said Alvin.

Simon only sees his parents and Alvin sees himself as head boy.

" do you think this mirror shows the future Simon", said Alvin.

" how can it, both my parents are dead", said Simon.

* * *

><p>Simon was starring at the mirror a week later during the night, he was no longer interested on who Richard Frost was for the while but instead he was thinking of what does this mirror do, Alvin could be right about this mirror showing the future because when they showed Jeanette the mirror she was blushing and kept quiet as she was seeing her and Simon kissing. it might be the future of her and Simon getting married.<p>

he kept his eyes on the mirror for a while and a voice interrupted his thoughts.

" back again Simon", Simon turned around and saw professor Mumblecore.

" I see that you like so many others before you discovered the delights of the mirror of Erised", said Mumblecore. " and of course you realised what it does".

" let me give you a clue", he continued, " the happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself exactly as he is".

" so this mirror shows whatever we want does it", said Simon.

" yes and no, it shows us nothing more or less the most deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts, and you mister Trotter, who has never known your family, see them standing next to you, remember this Simon, this mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth, men have wasted away before it and has even been mad not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible so therefore the mirror will be moved to a new home and I must ask you not to go looking for it again, it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live", said Mumblecore

* * *

><p>at the commonroom when the holidays were over Brittany went to Alvin, Simon and Jeanette.<p>

" I bought this book when I was studying", said Brittany.

" and why were you studying in the holidays", said Alvin.

" none of your business, anyway, when I was reading, I found chapter showing famous wizards, and I found Richard frost, and I have now found out who he is", said Brittany.

Brittany opened the book and saw what she was looking for.

" this is it, it says that Richard Frost is the only maker of the pebble of Philosophy", said Brittany.

" what is the pebble of philosophy", said Jeanette.

" the pebble of Philosophy is a substance with astonishing powers. the pebble will turn any metal into gold and makes an Elixir of life and it will make whoever drinks it immortal, and in case Alvin doesn't know what "Immortal" Means, then Immortal means you never die", said Brittany.

" I Know what Immortal means", shouted Alvin resulting a SSSHH from the librarian.

" the book also says that the only stone that is currently in existence belongs to Richard frost, and he last year celebrated his 999th birthday", said Brittany.

" so are you telling me, that the pebble of Philosophy is What that dog is guarding under that trapdoor", said Jeanette.

" yes", said Brittany.

" and Talbot is after it", said Simon ending the conversation.

**well then, I wrote down who Richard frost is, revealed the mirror of Erised, and revealed the pebble of Philosophy, I am more than halfway to ending this. and since I have a few other stories that aren't finished, it might take a while for me to finish this one. anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
